User blog:Francesca14601/Uma's Pirate Crew: Who is Who?
Hey, guys! Welcome back again to one of my blogs. I am doing this thanks to a friend from Wattpad. Her account is KrysBabdon, click her name and it will take you to her profile on Wattpad. So yeah, she asked me to spread the word and I am gladly doing it. Thank you, Krys! First, you'd like to watch the music videos for What's My Name and It's Goin' Down again in order to spot these characters that I'll be talking about. Click on the link, go to the song's page and watch the videos. You've watched them? Good. Now let's begin. The following is a screenshot by KrysBabdon. Credits to her and Disney Channel. You guys see that little blonde girl standing on the right? There is a probability that this girl is CJ Hook herself! That girl and Harry Hook were seen together a lot of times. Plus, in the screenshot that you see, Harry is rapping the line "Call 'em fish bait". Maybe "Fish Bait" is his nickname for his younger sister? Oh! And something you might want to notice too. Aside from the hair color, also the hairstyle. The girl wears tiny braids, and who else has tiny braids and blonde hair? CJ Hook! The dancer that portrays her is Kristie Sita. In the book of Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, only 4 members of Lost Revenge's Crew, were given names. They are: Jonas, Desiree, Gonzo and Bonny. I believe that this guy here is Jonas. In the books, Jonas wore his hair on cornrows and has a scar on his left cheek. We may not be able to see a scar on his left cheek, but his hair is definitely on cornrows. Here's a better look at Jonas' hairstyle. The dancer that portrays him is Navid Charkhi The next character that matches the description of Desiree is this one: Desiree is described as tiny and she wears a ragged peasant dress. I am not sure if she is really tiny, but her dress is definitely ragged. Here is a pic of China and the dancers that portray the pirate crew: You may spot the dancer that portrays Desiree (Addy Chan) standing on the right side of the picture. The next crew member is Gonzo: This is him in the music number of What's My Name. This is a picture of the dancer that portrayed him, named Justin Lopes. You can see that his appearances matches with the description: Gonzo possesses long braids, he wears a red bandanna and blue pantaloons. He did not wear blue pantaloons, but you can see that his pants were somewhat blue-ish. The fourth one is Bonny: This is the clearest screenshot that I could take of this character. According to the description, she wears a torn fishnet shirt and patched dungarees. You can see her wearing fishnets, but I'm not very sure about the dungarees part. The dancer that portrays her is CJ Damaso. (yeah, I know... It's like our CJ Hook) And last but not least, this is gonna blow your mind. Ready? Let's return a bit to the character that I suppose is Jonas... Remember this scene? Evie was fighting with a pirate (Jonas) and he was wearing a scarf. Evie said: "Nice scarf. It's mine now" and she took it from him. Seems familiar? Let's go back to our very first musical number, Rotten to the Core. That's right, folks! They are the same person. I'm sure that the writers included that scene in D2 as a reference to the first movie. If you are in doubt, this is a pic posted by the dancer, Navid Charkhi. So what do you think? Are the characters above the same one mentioned in the books? Do you think that both guys portrayed by Navid Charkhi are the same one? Share your thoughts below! ''(!!) REMINDER (!!): Please keep in mind that this is just my own theory. It isn't confirmed, so don't add anything to the pages. '' Category:Blog posts